Romeo and Cinderella
by Otaku97
Summary: A simple fic on the relationship of Len and Rin if they were not sibling. Based on the song "Romeo and Cinderella", an original song by Doriko Kiritan-P .


_**Romeo and Cinderella**_

19 August 20XX

He came through up onto my room's balcony like he had always did with practiced eased. It was already a habit of his already, meeting me in the middle of the night to escape the notice of my parents that is.

He's bare feet slowly made its' way across the lush carpet of my floor, step by step without a single noise, nothing to draw attention to our forbidden meeting happening under the beautiful moonlight.

"How much farther would we go tonight?" I thought to myself before my train of thought was broken by him pushing me unto my bed, pinning me against my bed with a smile.

His face was a meer centimeters away from mine. I closed my eyes to allow him his way, a blush creaping up my face, only to have a hand cup my left cheek.

When I opened my eyes, all I noticed was that he had his true smile, the one that he had said was reserved for me and only me, not the one he put on in school.

What a tease he was. I could feel my face slowly making a pout in reaction to his teasing.

"Can you show you your everything?" he whispered into my ear, making me blush even further.

"If...If it's you...I will show you my all." It came out as a little more than a whisper but in the silent of the night, it was impossible not to be heard. I then put my hands on the back of his neck and pull him towards me, crashing my lips against his.

* * *

><p>I remeber the time when he came to meet my parents. He had came in his best suit with a bouquet of lavender roses- symbolising grace, gentility, elegance and refinement (a suitable choice, considering my parent's status in society, if I do say so myself) , prepared to make the best impression he could to get my parent's approval of our relationship. But all he got was a slap to the face, throwing him onto the floor.<p>

I had once thought that my upbringing and parent's teachings of etiquette had already dried up all my tears, but I remember clearly that on that day, at that moment I cried.

I rushed to his side to make sure he was alright. His cheek was already red from being struck. He pulled me towards his shoulder, signalling that he was fine and that there was no need to be worried, allowing a small smile on his face, only to have my parents drag me away from him.

I tried to get closer to him but only got dragged back three steps for every one that I took. Papa then roared for him to get out of the house and to never come near me again.

The look of defeat on his face at the time was one that I had never seen before then. It was a look of sorrow, anguish and regret mixed into a horrible concoction, unfitting of his face.

* * *

><p>I remember seeing him for the first time in class, during the second year of High School. We were in the same class<p>

He was atheletic, his grades were good and him being always silent and cool made him a target of affection from the girls of my class, other classes and even other school years. He stayed in his seat in the corner of the class most of the time during lunch, occasionally going to the library , not interacting with anyone, always in his own world.

My first conversation with him was when I found out that he loved classical music.

It was just after school. I was about to go home when I spotted him in the shade of the great tree in the middle of the courtyard. I went to see to what he was doing when I saw the musical score that he held in his hand and faintly heard the music coming from his headphones.

"So...You like classical music?" I asked.

With that sentence, the gears of fate setted into motion and one thing happened after another, it wasn't before long when I realized that I had already fallen for him.

* * *

><p>Another night, 25 August 20XX<p>

It was on this day when I realized that happiness seemed to be stored in a small box rather than a larger one.

It was after a kiss, when he took out a box from his pockets, opening to reveal a ring, a beautiful band of silver with a diamond that shined brighter than the stars, outside in the sky.

"Will you marry me?" He softly asked, knealing on a knee.

I was shocked. My brain was still trying to process the infomation that it had received but I knew my answer long before he had asked his question.

"Yes..." I said, my voice muffled by the tears rolling down my face.

I got a change of cloths and was already prepared to live the rest of life away from my parents. He was already out in the garden, ready to catch.

Leaving my life in his hands, I jumped.

He caught me and we went off to start our new lives.

My husband-to-be, Kagamine Len, and I, Kagamine Rin, that is.


End file.
